


Buen chico

by orphan_account



Series: rickmorty drabbles [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there was one thing he’d gotten good at lately, it was going with the flow, and it wasn’t like he was about to complain about getting a handjob. Actually, he was probably a little too cool with it, considering it was his grandfather who was doing it.





	Buen chico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsrickdiculious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/gifts).



Morty startled when he felt his grandfather’s hand creeping up his thigh. It had been happening more and more often lately, but he still wasn’t quite used to it. It wasn’t until he heard his zipper being pulled down that he turned to Rick, who was sat in the driver’s seat of the ship looking for all the world like it was just another lazy post-adventure flight home.

“R-Rick?”

“D _OOOOGHH_ n’t worry about it, Morty.”

So Morty didn’t. If there was one thing he’d gotten good at lately, it was going with the flow, and it wasn’t like he was about to _complain_ about getting a handjob. Actually, he was probably a little too cool with it, considering it was his grandfather who was doing it.

But what could he say? He was a little pervert, just like Rick always said he was.

At first, Rick’s hand just teased the rim of his boxers, then brushed his hardening cock through the fabric a few times. Morty tried to relax back against the leather seat and even attempted to close his eyes, but there was something mesmerizing about watching Rick’s hand while they did this.

When Rick pulled out his cock and brushed his thumb across the head, Morty let out something that half-resembled a hiccup, then bit his lip.

“Fuck, m-Morty. _Hacerlo otra vez_ ,” Rick said. He hardly ever stuttered when he was speaking Spanish. Morty thought maybe he was just more confident in his mother tongue. Either way, his grandfather’s gruff voice speaking those unfamiliar words was enough to make him hard as a rock, ready to cum in just a few strokes.

“R-Riiiiick,” Morty whined, bringing up his hand to his mouth to stiffle his own noises. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Rick was no longer watching where they were going. Instead, his head was turned, and he watched Morty with eager eyes.

“C-C’mere,” Rick said, pulling back his hand. Morty did, climbing over the gearshift to sit in his lap. He knew, from both experience and the way Rick was looking at him, what would happen next, and couldn’t help but writhe in anticipation.

He wanted to be fucked. More than that, he wanted to feel it for days.

“Shhh, baby. B-be- _ser paciente_ ,” Rick said, half-lifting Morty so he could pull down his pants. Morty sat up a little to help kick them off, not caring about Rick’s order to _be patient_ at all.

Yeah, he spoke a little bit of Spanish. Not enough to understand nearly everything Rick said, but enough to catch certain words. He would never tell Rick this, of course.

“J-just fuck me, Rick,” Morty said when Rick reached for the lube. At this point, he didn’t even keep it in the glove compartment anymore, but right there by the gearshift for anyone to see. If Summer had noticed or found it strange, she hadn’t said anything.

“I don’t n-need you to open me up. I-I-” Morty blushed. “I fingered m-myself in the shower this morning.”

Rick looked surprised, then let out a pleased humm. He reached down for his own pants and undid his belt, his cock already looking painfully hard when he pulled himself out, then seemed to consider for a moment before spitting into his hand and stroking his dick a couple of times.

After thrusting inside, he didn’t give Morty any time to adjust. Morty didn’t mind. He liked it this way. After a minute, he grabbed onto Rick’s shoulders and began to lift and drop himself down repeatedly, his voice coming out in little ‘uh-uh-uh’s every time Rick bottomed out inside him.

“T-that’s right, Morty. _Salto sobre mi polla_ ,” Rick said.

His hands were on Morty’s hips, his grip almost bruising. When Morty came, those fingers only tightened as Rick continued to lift him up and slam him down, his cock pulsating inside Morty.

“ _Joder. Te puta_ ,” Rick growled into his ear, and then they were both spent, Morty’s face hidden against Rick’s shoulder as he panted.

“F-fuck, Rick. That w-w-was…” Morty began, but didn’t know how to finish his sentence. _Good? Amazing? The best fucking sex I’ve ever had?_

Actually, no. The best sex Morty had ever had was when Rick had bent him over the working bench and pounded into him with no warning or foreplay. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“ _Buen_ chico _,_ Morty,” Rick said, petting his hair. Morty might not have understood everything Rick said, but he understood that.


End file.
